


you're the reason i let myself fall

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Love is Blind AU, M/M, because I'm a basic bitch obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Alex doesn't quite know what to expect when he walks into a room with a glowing screen separating him from the person in the other pod. The entire experience makes him skeptical. How can you fall in love with someone you've never met?Or: Love is Blind AU
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	you're the reason i let myself fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraudererasmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely [Tracy](https://maraudererasmut.tumblr.com/)! I definitely went a little crazy with the word count here but I started writing and it just came pouring out of me so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] Why did you decide to come on this show and what are you hoping to get out of this experience? 

[ _zoom in on Alex, 25, Lawyer_ ] 

**ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Dating for me has been hard in the city. I tend to not put enough effort into dating as I should. It’s hard for me when I’m so busy with my job. I just want to meet someone who is genuine and is willing to understand that my job is important to me, but I also want to meet someone that makes me want to put my job aside and focus on them when I’m not working. Does that make sense? I feel like I’m speaking gibberish here. Honestly my sister may have signed me up for the show but now that I’m here I might as well put some effort into it.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] Why did you decide to come on this show and what are you hoping to get out of this experience? 

[ _zoom in on Henry, 26, Philanthropist_ ] 

**HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : I’ve had trouble making connections with people in the past. I tend to take my first impression of someone and choose to base everything else on that. I know I need to learn how to open up more and not let myself become burdened with my own past. I want to let myself not judge others based on anything except their words. I’m looking forward to getting to know someone without seeing what they look like.

\---

Alex had to admit he was nervous. How could he not be just talking to a wall of blankness when he could still hear someone on the other side? He had never done someone like this before. Honestly June had signed him up for the show without his knowledge and when he had actually gotten a call he decided to go with it. He had been coming off a rather unclean break with a girl who he had been seeing for a few months and this had felt like the universe was telling him to move on.

He walked into the pod and his eyes instantly went to the glowing screen separating him from the person on the other side.

“Hello?” He called out hesitantly.

“Hello.” A warm, crisp accent came back to him.

“British huh?” He instantly grinned as he came around the side of the couch to sit down. 

“American huh?” The voice responded but he could hear the smile in the words. 

“That’s Texan to you buddy.” He corrected and he heard the man laugh. It was warm and musical and he already felt interested. “I’m Alex.”

“Henry.” The man responded. “Nice to meet you Alex.”

“I would say likewise but I can’t exactly see you.” 

“This is rather odd isn’t it?” Henry said back and Alex liked the way the accent curled around him. “First time dating without visuals?” 

“Is it that obvious? Be gentle with me.” 

Henry snorted at that and Alex settled into the cushions. “What do you do Alex?” 

“I’m a human rights lawyer.” 

“Impressive. That means you must have a good heart right?” Henry said warmly back. 

“I’d like to think so.” Alex laughed. “What about you?”

“I’m a philanthropist. I work with the LGBT community.” 

“Wow okay just shove my human rights lawyer thing under the rug why don’t you?” Alex scoffed but laughed. Henry laughed in return. “You have a nice laugh.” He said, the words blurting out of him before he could take them back.

“So do you Alex.” Henry replied and Alex chuckled. 

“This is super weird right?”

“Oh yeah, incredibly weird.” Henry said back quickly and Alex laughed again.

“My sister signed me up for this and I thought it would be interesting but now I think I’m going to have to throttle her when I get home.” 

“My sister did the same thing for me as well! Is your sister older?” Henry asked.

“Yeah and she lords that shit over me so much.” 

“Mine as well. What’s her name?” 

“June. What’s your sister’s name?” 

“Bea. Do you have any other siblings?” 

Alex shook his head before realizing that Henry couldn’t see him. “I literally just shook my head and then forgot that you couldn’t actually see me. No, I don’t have any more.” 

“I’ve honestly been nodding so much over here so we must be on the same wavelength.” Henry said, a smile in his voice. “I have another older brother but he and I don’t get along so sometimes I forget I’m related to him.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose. “I know I shouldn’t pry but honestly I live for the gossip.” He admitted.

Henry laughed again. He supposed it was a good thing that he was laughing with Henry right? Laughter meant they were getting along right? 

“He’s just a prat who’s extremely conservative. I honestly don’t know how he came from my parents.” Henry explained and Alex found himself nodding along. 

“Does he know that you like men?” Alex asked before quickly back tracking. “I mean I assume you like men considering you’re speaking with me.” 

“Yes I like men.” Henry said and Alex wished he could see what Henry’s expression would have told him in that moment. “And yes he knows I like men but he wasn’t supportive of it. He thought it would hold me back.” 

“Well fuck him then.” 

Henry snorted out a laugh. “Yes, fuck him. What about your parents? Do they know you like men?”

“Yes they do. My mom may or may not have found me in a compromising position when I was in college.” 

Henry gasped at that. “No!” 

Alex nodded again and laughed. “Ass out and everything. We don’t speak of it to this day but she definitely knows I like guys. My dad found out that same year too when I brought said guy home. We didn’t last very long but at least he knew that I was bisexual.” 

“How recent was your last relationship?” Henry asked after a moment. 

“We broke up two months ago. She didn’t like the fact that I was working all the time and not spending time with her. Looking back on it I realize I should have prioritized her more but that spark wasn’t there in the first place.” Alex said, looking down at the pillow he now held in his lap as he picked at the edges of it. “What about you?”

Henry made a thinking noise.

“If you have to think about it, it must have been a while.” Alex teased and Henry scoffed.

“Shut up.” Henry shot back but Alex could hear the humor in his voice. “I’ve never really had a public relationship before. I only recently came out to my family and before that everything was in the dark. My last boyfriend was three years ago and he broke up with me because I couldn’t show him off and he didn’t like that.” Now Henry’s voice was sadder and even though they had just met (if this could be called meeting) he wanted to give the man a hug.

“That must have been hard.” He said softly. 

“For the most part my family’s okay with everything. Bea has been great of course. She was the first one I told and she knew for a long time and kept my secret. I’m just glad I can now bring a man home and not have people wonder if that’s my best friend or my boyfriend.” 

Alex smiled at the glowing wall. He was about to open his mouth and say something with a soft ding sounded and he realized his time with Henry was over for the day. “It was nice to talk to you Henry.”

“You as well Alex. I hope to talk to you again tomorrow.” 

Alex smiled. “You can count on it.” 

He got up and left the pod and for the rest of the day as he met other people his mind kept going back to Henry. No other conversation seemed to flow as well as his and Henry’s had and though he kept notes with all the others and a few stuck out in his mind, he kept thinking back on Henry.

The time outside the pods was nice, speaking with the other men and women who were on their side of the experiment. He knew he couldn’t date any of them purely for the experiment process and frankly, for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t interested in breaking the rules. He didn’t want to try and get to know anyone else except Henry however dangerous that might be.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] It’s one week into this experiment. Have you found anyone you’re interested in so far?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : At this time I’ve only really had an interest in a few people. Most of them I would consider superficial conversations but they flow rather well. 

**PRODUCER** : Anyone specific?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** [ _laughs and starts to blush_ ] I erm...I do have someone specific. [ _laughs again and looks up at the ceiling before looking back towards the camera_ ] I’m a little afraid to put everything into one basket though. I don’t want to get hurt.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] It’s one week into this experiment. Have you found anyone you’re interested in so far?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : I’ve enjoyed talking with everyone so far. A lot of the conversations have been first date type things, really not much detail to them. 

**PRODUCER** : Anyone specific?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : [ _looks down and laughs to himself before looking back up at the camera_ ] Yeah.

 **PRODUCER** : Care to share?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : I really like Henry so far. The first conversation I had with him was already deeper than most of what I’ve had with the others during this entire week. I feel like each time I hear his voice I get excited and I feel like I’m home. [ _winces_ ] Is that cheesy? Yeah, that’s definitely cheesy.

\---

“Hello?” Alex called out as he walked into the room.

“Hey Alex.” Henry’s voice met his own and he instantly smiled. 

“I missed you. I can’t believe they made us wait to visit on the last conversation of the day.” Alex said as he plopped down on the couch. “What are you doing right now?”

“Well, I’m talking to you.” Henry said but he heard clinking in the background. “I’m also making myself a drink.”

Alex hopped up. “I should do the same. What we having tonight?” 

Henry laughed and he sounded closer now. “I just made a rum and coke.” 

Alex wrinkled his nose. “I can’t talk to you anymore.”

Henry let out a startled laugh. “Not a rum fan I’m guessing?”

“It would be rude of my heritage to not say I’m a tequila slut.” Alex said as he poured a shot of tequila in a tumbler and added some lime juice and a splash of soda. He finished it off with a lime slice before walking back over. “I gotta stick with the drink of my people.” He raised his glass to the glowing screen. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Henry replied and it was silent as they both took a sip. “So I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh shit, here we go.” Alex said, setting his drink down before one giant gulp. “What’s up?”

Henry coughed and Alex wished he could see the man’s face to know what was going to come out of Henry’s mouth. “We’ve been at this for nearly two weeks now right?”

“Yes?” Alex said, drawing out the word hesitantly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, no, nothing of the sort.” Henry said quickly and Alex felt relief rush through him. “I just wanted to ask if you had any connections like ours with other people. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you over these short few weeks and I haven’t felt anything remotely close with anyone else. I just wanted to see if you were in the same position.” 

He could hear that Henry was wincing at the end like he was afraid of what Alex was going to say.

“Wow.” He said, the word popping out of him. He swallowed another sip of his drink. “I’ve really liked talking to you as well. I will be honest with you, I haven’t felt anything like what we have with anyone else either. I don’t mind talking with them but I feel like they don’t get me like you do.” 

He heard a whoosh of relief coming from Henry’s side.

“God, that was...that’s good to hear.” Now a breathy, almost shaky laugh from Henry. “I’ve never come out and asked someone that before. I think I was too scared of their answer.” 

Alex smiled and looked at the ceiling. “I’m honestly glad you had the balls to ask because I’ve been wanting to ask you that since the end of week one and I just never let myself do it.” He looked forward once more with a smile. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah, me too.” Henry said softly and Alex desperately wished he could touch the man on the other side of the screen from him. “Do you think you could see yourself getting engaged at the end of this?”

Alex sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together. He thought about it for a moment. He really did like Henry and he honestly could see himself going much farther than he had with anyone else and that included becoming engaged.

“You know, I think I could. I don’t know about marriage, but engaged? Yes. I’ve only known you for less than two weeks and I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime.” He said honestly and it was true. He and Henry had talked about things he had never told anyone else before in his entire life. Henry knew things that even June didn’t know. 

“I agree. I’ve never let myself open up to a complete stranger before but you don’t really feel like a stranger to me. I feel like I was--” Henry said before cutting off and laughing.

“What?” Alex asked and laughed as well. “You better finish that sentence Henry or I will bust through this screen and make you.”

“I feel like I was underwater until I met you. How lame is that?” Henry said quietly. 

Alex sucked in a breath and he found himself crawling towards the screen as if on instinct. He placed his hand against the glowing glass. “That’s not lame at all.” He whispered back. He saw the shadow on the screen and he knew Henry was there right on the other side. “I feel the same way.” 

He could almost hear Henry breathe and he closed his eyes, imaging instead of touching the glass, he was touching Henry’s hand. 

“So if I asked you to marry me what would you say?” Henry whispered. 

Alex breathed out slowly, eyes opening to the glowing screen between them. “I think I would say yes.” He whispered back. “However crazy that might sound.” 

He could have never pictured he would be sitting on the floor of this pod in the middle of this experiment, falling in love with someone without ever seeing them. He felt like he knew the deepest parts of Henry though. He knew how Henry liked his tea. He knew that Henry had lost his father when he was young. He knew that Henry played polo and liked reading Jane Austen and had wanted to be a writer when he was younger. He knew that Henry was kind and considerate and passionate about helping others. 

He knew so many things about Henry and that wasn’t even beginning to scratch the surface but he wanted to know so much more. He wanted Henry. 

“Dress up for me tomorrow.” Henry said as the light flashed with a soft ding, telling them that their conversation was over. 

“I will. I’ll be the man in burgundy.” Alex grinned at the glowing screen. His smile only widened when Henry laughed softly. “Goodnight Henry.”

“Goodnight Alex.” Henry said back and then they both left their pods. Alex of course, was vibrating with excitement. 

He couldn’t wait to see Henry in person. He had surprisingly not pictured Henry very much in his head. It was more of an amorphous blob of an incredibly hot man. More like a vague idea of what Henry looked like. Sometimes his hair was black, sometimes it was blonde. Sometimes he had a pointy chin, other times he had a square jaw. What remained constant though, was his personality and that was more of what Alex was interested in. He had done the whole hookup thing based solely on the person’s looks. He was looking for more now. He wanted substance and Henry had more than enough of that. He just hoped he was what Henry wanted as well.

\---

Alex sat on the couch, his leg jumping up and down as he waited for Henry to show up. He couldn’t believe he was A. at this point and B. was willing to actually get engaged to someone he had never met in person before. 

Surely the universe was laughing at him right? Surely there was someone up there cracking the fuck up because he was about go through with this. 

He cleared his throat when he heard the door open on the other side and he sat up straighter. “Hi.” He said easily.

“Hey there.” Henry’s voice answered back and Alex instantly felt himself relax.

“So we doing this thing?” Alex asked with a grin, hiding his nervousness behind a facade of arrogance. 

“Will you come to the screen for me?” Henry asked, voice already closer and Alex instantly rose, walking the few feet to press his hand against the glowing glass once more. 

“I’m here.” He said and watched as Henry’s shadow got lower and Alex felt his heart in his throat, knowing that Henry was on one knee. It suddenly felt very real but for some reason he wasn’t afraid. In fact, he felt rather at peace with it all. 

“Alexander Claremont-Diaz, from the moment I heard your voice from the other side of that screen, I knew you were dangerous. I knew that I had met someone who was different than anyone else I’ve met and was going to make me think about what life would be like with him in it. I know this is entirely unconventional and frankly terrifying, but getting to know you these last few weeks has been some of the best experiences of my life and I haven’t even been able to touch you yet.” Henry said and Alex felt his entire body freeze and just listen. For once he didn’t have a witty remark to say. All he could do was just listen.

“I want to get to know you even more each and every day. I want to know your passions and your quirks and strengthen the connection we already have. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Henry finished and Alex sucked in a shaky breath. 

God if past him could see him now he would be running for the hills, but all he could do was smile and press his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes.

“Alex?” Henry asked.

“Oh shit, sorry. Of course I’ll marry you stupid. This glass screen is really annoying.” He said with a breathless laugh and Henry let out a sigh of relief. 

“Don’t scare me like that you jerk.”

“My bad.” He grinned as he saw Henry’s shadow stand up. “I wish I could hug you right now.” 

“In a few minutes you can.” Henry said and his smile grew wider. He had almost forgotten that part. 

“See you in a few then.” He said like he wasn’t vibrating with anticipation. It took everything in him not to sprint out the door. He only vaguely remembered he was still on camera. He let the producers lead him to where the doors would open and he would finally get to see Henry for the first time.

He let the makeup artists touch him up, fixing his hair in the mirror they provided and he straightened his suit, ignoring the slight feeling like he was going to throw up. He had just said yes to marrying a man who was waiting for him behind this door in front of him. It was honestly a wonder he hadn’t completely broken down at this point. 

He sucked in a deep breath, the waiting starting to get to him when the doors finally opened and he saw Henry standing across from him. He froze, drinking the man in. Henry was taller than he expected but he carried the height well and Alex instantly thought about what that height could accomplish. Without even thinking about it, he started walking forward, Henry doing the same. 

When they met in the middle he had a giant smile on his face, Henry mirroring him. 

“Hi.” He whispered.

“Hello.” Henry whispered back.

He let his eyes roam over Henry’s face. His features were chiseled and delicate at the same time with piercing blue eyes and soft blonde hair. He was beautiful, like something out of a painting in Versailles.

He couldn’t help but reach out and trace his fingers across Henry’s face, as if he needed touch to convince himself that Henry was real. 

“Beautiful,” He breathed out without even thinking about it. 

Henry laughed but Alex saw the way the tips of his ears started to turn red. Alex laughed as well and then brought Henry in for a tight hug. They fit together like two lone puzzle pieces that had been looking for their match. 

“You smell nice.” Alex blurted out, voice muffled by Henry’s shoulder and he felt the rumble of Henry’s laugh against his chest. 

“So do you.” Henry said, pulling back a bit so they could look at each other once more. “You are...god. Way more than I expected.”

Alex pursed his lips together into a twisted smile. “In a good way I hope?”

“In the best way.” Henry bit his bottom lip and Alex felt a jolt in his chest, wondering what his own teeth would feel like against that lip. 

“No take backs.” Alex said, poking Henry in the chest.

“I would never.” Henry instantly shook his head. “You’re mine now.” 

Alex didn’t have the words to describe the feelings that rushed into him. All he could do was hug Henry tight once more.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] What did you first think of when you saw Henry?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Hot. So fucking hot. But honestly… [ _pauses, smiling to himself, looking off camera_ ] it wasn’t just his attractiveness. I wasn’t expecting someone as handsome as he was so it’s just a bonus. [ _looks back at the camera_ ] I wasn’t interested in him because he was hot. I like his soul more.

 **PRODUCER** : What are your thoughts about spending time together in person at the resort?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : I’m excited to get to know him even more. I feel like we’ve connected on an emotional level and bringing a physical level to it will be good. I’m not gonna lie though I’m a little nervous.

 **PRODUCER** : Why’s that?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : [ _shrugs self-consciously_ ] It’s one thing to be separated by a glass screen. It’s another to be able to reach out and touch him if I want. I just don’t want to mess this up.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ]What did you think when you first saw Alex?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : Stunning. Absolutely incredible. I tried not to picture him in my head because I didn’t want to let myself down, though I don’t know why I even thought about that. I fell in love with him through a glass screen. Surely meeting him in person wouldn’t change that.

 **PRODUCER** : You mention that you fell in love with him. Are you in love?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _eyes go wide_ ] I-I erm...well...I suppose I am. Funny, I’ve never said that out loud before. It just kind of slipped. 

**PRODUCER** : How are you feeling about spending more time in person at the resort?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : I’m looking forward to it. It’s one thing to connect through chatting, it’s another to bring physicality into it. I just...don’t want to mess it up. I don’t want physical interactions to only be what we do now. [ _looks down, bites bottom lip_ ] I don’t want to lose what we’ve gained.

\---

Alex pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he stepped out of the van. “Wow this is fucking amazing.” He said, turning around to take the resort in. He wasn’t mad at all considering everything was on the show’s dime. He turned back around to find Henry getting out of the van as well and he instantly felt himself gravitate towards him. He didn’t miss the way that the sunlight glinted off the ring on his finger, a constant reminder of what this man was to him. 

“This is pretty lovely.” Henry said with a smile, the sunlight crossing across his cheekbones. God Alex wasn’t sure if he would ever get tired of looking at Henry. He knew this was the middle of their honeymoon phase and it would most likely pass but he sincerely hoped it wouldn’t. Henry placed his hand in Alex’s, squeezing it lightly. He couldn’t help the smile that curled at the corners of his mouth when Henry kissed the side of his head lightly before they began to walk towards their room. 

“So am I going to need to give you a strong layer of sunscreen before we step foot into the pool?” Alex asked as they got settled in.

“Most definitely. I unfortunately as you might be able to tell, am very white. A burn will turn into a tan eventually but I’ll still need some sunscreen.” Henry said from the bathroom. Alex leaned back onto his hands as he waited on the bed for Henry to come out with his swim suit on. They had agreed as soon as seeing the pool that that was where they were going to head first. He has already pulled on his swim trunks and was waiting for Henry to come out.

A part of him wondered a bit why they hadn’t actually kissed yet. They had done the whole hand holding thing and a couple of kisses on the cheek or forehead but not on the mouth. He wasn’t going to push Henry just yet because he didn’t want things to be rushed but Alex couldn’t help but feel a little impatient. 

He was lost in his thoughts, looking out the window when Henry appeared in front of him. His eyes trailed up and down Henry’s body and he sat up.

“Well shit if you’re going to give me that look every time I come out in only swim trunks I’ll need to do it more often.” Henry said with a nervous laugh. 

Alex rose from the bed, instantly walking forward as if drawn to Henry like a magnet. His fingers trailed down the lightly muscular body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He let his eyes follow along as he did, noting the various moles and small scars from what had to be childhood accidents as he did. He wanted to know Henry’s body just as much as he knew the man’s mind and soul. 

“Alex?” Henry interrupted him and his eyes finally moved up to Henry’s face. The man’s expression was hungry and Alex felt a shiver run through him. 

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” He said quietly.

“Then do it.” Henry whispered back.

Alex couldn’t stop the longing on his face right before he surged up and did just that. Henry’s lips were soft and warm and moved beneath his own without hesitation. He leaned into the man, backing the both of them up until he had Henry pinned between the bathroom counter and his own body. 

He barely felt Henry’s hands come up his arms to wrap around his shoulders and hug his body to his chest. All he could focus on was the fact that he felt safe. He had never kissed this man before but he felt safe. 

It was Henry that broke the kiss but only to catch his breath. “Wow you’re--” He couldn’t help but smirk when Henry cleared his throat and nodded. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Not so bad yourself cowboy.” Alex said after he chuckled. He kissed Henry again but this time softer and shorter. He leaned back, his face getting serious. “Are you okay with not rushing things? I’m not saying not doing anything by any means but…”

Henry searched his eyes when he trailed off. “You don’t want this to be everything, right?”

“Yes! Exactly.” He lightly smacked Henry’s chest in agreement as he continued to lean into the man. His fingers brushed over Henry’s heated skin. “I don’t want to make this just a sex thing.”

“I agree.” Henry said, his voice rumbling against Alex’s body. 

He let out a breath and smiled. “Good. Okay let’s go get you burnt as fuck.”

“Um I would prefer that not happen if you don’t mind.” Henry said with a laugh. “Otherwise I will be kicking you out of bed because if you try and touch me when I’m burnt to a crisp I do not take any legal credit for what I might do to you.”

“Kinky.” Alex winked and Henry glared at him but he saw the way Henry’s face bloomed with the blush across his cheeks. 

“You’re the worst.” Henry said but that didn’t stop the slight smile that it looked like he was fighting off but was quickly losing the battle for. 

“You’ll find I can be charming and witty all the time.” Alex grinned and stood up straight, letting Henry out from against the counter. 

Henry slipped his hand into Alex’s. “I’m quickly coming to realize this, yes.” 

Alex couldn’t seem to stop smiling around Henry. It was actually becoming a bit of a nuisance considering his cheeks were starting to hurt. Instead of replying he leaned up to kiss Henry once more before they finally made it out to the pool. 

He rubbed sunscreen into Henry’s back after watching a bit slack jawed as Henry did his front. Henry had noticed him staring and gave him a pointed look. Alex just shrugged. 

“I like what I like and right now I especially like this entire picture.” He said before Henry had handed the bottle of sunscreen to him.

They had laid out in the sun, listening to music and drinking frozen margaritas that kept coming when one was empty. Eventually the sun was starting to set and Alex and Henry were properly buzzed and were sitting in the hot tub alone together. 

“Should we play twenty questions?” Alex asked as the sky was starting to turn pinks and violets. 

Henry lolled his head to the side. “Didn’t we already do that in the pods?” 

“Yes,” Alex said, shifting his body more towards Henry. “But we didn’t make it sexual. Now that I’ve seen you in person and we’re not constantly being filmed, I want to know more about what makes you tick. I know we said we aren’t going to make this only physical but that doesn’t mean I can’t know more about your tastes right?” He said, pushing out his bottom lip in a slight pout.

Henry sucked in a breath through his nose and pushed a wet hand through his hair. “Jesus.” He said under his breath which only made Alex light up. He watched as Henry looked around for cameras and after seeing none he nodded. “Alright, I suppose we can do that. I just don’t think I can look at you though.”

Alex laughed. “And why’s that?”

Henry gave him a pointed look. “That your first question then?”

“Yes.” Alex said quickly.

Henry sighed, letting his head tilt back towards the sky. “Because if I look at you I know you’ll see me getting embarrassed and it’s better to not have confirmation.”

“Aw poor little English sensibilities.” Alex crooned. He let out a surprised sound of indignation when Henry splashed him. “That’s one down, nineteen to go. Your turn.” 

Henry pondered for a moment. “When did you find out that you were into men?”

“Vague question but okay. It was when I was watching Indiana Jones when I was like twelve I had my first inclination but I didn’t really know until I actually kissed my best friend Liam. I tried to play it off like it was no big deal but it definitely was a big deal.” Alex shrugged and Henry actually looked at him. “What?”

“Did you and Liam ever end up dating?” 

“Not your turn.” Alex said poking Henry in the arm. “But no we didn’t. I was actually his best man at his wedding last year. He met his husband, Spencer a couple years after high school. Super cool guy. Liam forgave me for fucking with his head back in the day but I still feel kinda bad about it.”

Henry nodded but said nothing, just giving Alex a slight squeeze on his arm in comfort. 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” Alex asked, waiting until Henry was taking a sip. He cackled as Henry snorted and coughed, attempting to get the drink down without choking. 

When Henry recovered he didn’t look at Alex again, staying true to his word. “I was 16. He was one of my brother’s friends and my brother didn’t know either of us was gay. Very toxic relationship but he did teach me a lot. What about you?”

“Same age. She was in my grade in school and it was honestly the most awful thing. Neither of us knew what we were doing.” Alex laughed and the corner of Henry’s mouth went up. He could tell that that wasn’t exactly what Henry wanted to hear. He cleared his throat. “With a guy it wasn’t until I was 21. I had just had my sexual crisis and thought that I wasn’t truly bisexual until I hooked up with a guy to know for sure. We met at a bar and it was quick and dirty and I felt like shit afterwards but it helped me figure things out.”

“Sounds like we’ve both had problems when it comes to sex.” Henry said softly. Alex hadn’t realized he wasn’t looking at the man until he spoke. He heard the water move as Henry shifted closer and didn’t resist when Henry wrapped his arms around Alex’s body and pulled him on top of his lap.

“Yeah I guess so.” He said softly, looking into Henry’s eyes. He had meant for this to get heated and dirty to tease Henry but all it seemed to have done is make them open up even more. He reached up to brush his thumb across Henry’s cheek, leaving a wet mark in his wake. “Have you ever loved someone before?” He asked, continuing their game.

Henry nodded as he leaned into Alex’s touch. “Just once.” 

“Who was he?” 

“Ah, not your turn.” Henry said, his mouth twitching into a ghost of a smile. 

“Alright then. Ask me a question.” Alex said, rolling his eyes but not pushing it. He continued to run his thumb back and forth across Henry’s skin.

“Have you ever loved someone before?” Henry repeated Alex’s question back to him.

“Yes.” Alex said with no hesitation. “What was his name?” He asked instantly, suddenly needing to know. 

“You know who it is Alex.” Henry said softly, the words barely leaving his lips. 

Alex sucked in a breath, his eyes never leaving Henry’s. “This should feel too fast right? It should feel too fast but I…”

Henry swallowed thickly. “It feels right.” 

Alex sighed softly. He felt every part of where he and Henry were touching. He felt the way Henry’s fingertips dug a bit into his thigh and ribs. He felt where his side was pressed up against Henry’s abdomen. He felt where his hand was cupping Henry’s face. 

“I love you.” He whispered, the words feeling holy and reverent on his tongue. 

“I love you.” Henry said back to him and Alex felt his fingers dig into the soft skin, his entire body yearning for the one under him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. For once in his entire life he was rendered speechless because how could he tell this man that he loved him only for him to reciprocate the feelings after knowing each other for less than a month? If he wasn’t feeling these emotions he would have slapped himself and told him that he was insane to do this. 

But he was feeling these emotions and he knew them to be true. He knew what he and Henry had was something entirely different and special and he was going to hold onto it for as long as he could.

“I think I’m out of questions.” Henry said, eyes dark in the dying sun. “We should probably go back to our room right?”

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that.” Alex said, practically scrambling up off Henry’s lap. He nearly fell into the water which only made Henry laugh maniacally because it was all just so insane. It couldn’t be real, yet it was. 

The moment he and Henry got back into their room, Henry pushed Alex up against the door. He let out a surprised sound before melting into the heated kiss that Henry placed on his lips. He kissed him back with as much passion, his hands moving across Henry’s sculpted body. His fingers started to push their way under Henry’s swim trunks when Henry suddenly broke the kiss, and leaned down to pick Alex up under his ass. 

“Woah, give a man a warning first.” Alex said breathlessly. He saw the way Henry’s arms bulged out as he carried Alex to the bed. “Actually, I kinda like the view. We can stay like this.” Only then he was dropped on the bed, Henry’s body coming over to bracket him in. “Wait, just kidding. I like this view much better.” He said, his hips arching up to search for any sort of friction he could get from Henry’s body.

“I’m not going to have sex with you Alex.” Henry said and Alex instantly froze. “At least not tonight.”

Alex instantly pouted but Henry’s mouth curled into a rather cruel grin. Henry came forward to kiss him hard, nipping at his bottom lip and leaning around to breathe in his ear which only made Alex shiver in heat. “That doesn’t mean we can’t get each other off.” 

He let out his breath in a shudder. “Damn I didn’t know you Brits could be so hot.” 

Henry leaned back onto his knees as he looked down at Alex on the bed. “There’s a lot you don’t know yet. I plan on showing you.” And with that Henry leaned forward to kiss his way down Alex’s body, leaving a bite or two here and there until he was sucking marks into Alex’s hip bones, fingers playing at the elastic of his swim trunks. At this point he had gotten up on his elbows to watch this entire thing play out and Henry caught his gaze, eyes seeming to ask for permission. He nodded and Henry was then leaning back and taking off the swim trunks once and for all. 

The moment Henry came back to him, lips on the inside of his thighs Alex felt like the world was righting itself once more. Somehow in the span of this short time, life without Henry felt like being lost at sea. Like the world was more daunting and cruel without him in it. He was sure there was some sort of message hidden in that but right now all he could focus on was Henry’s mouth working its way up to mouth at his now very hard cock. 

“Oh fuck.” He breathed out, the weight of himself sinking heavily into his elbows. Henry gave him a wry look before his pink tongue came out to lick slowly but surely around his head and down the shaft. It was done in such a way that didn’t hide that Henry knew what he was doing and Alex was very grateful for it. 

Henry honestly didn’t have to try hard to get him to fall apart under him. With a few good sucks, mouth hollowing, Alex was gasping and writhing and letting Henry unwravel him and put him back together. 

He laid there looking at the ceiling, panting. “Jesus Christ.”

“No, Henry Mountchristen.” Henry grinned crawling up Alex’s body to kiss him deeply. Alex couldn’t help but lick into the man’s mouth, the taste of himself still heady on Henry’s tongue. 

“Do you want me to…?” Alex asked against Henry’s lips and Henry shook his head. 

“Not right now.” Henry murmured back and Alex frowned a little at that. Henry leaned back with a wicked expression. “That’s what showers are for right?” 

Alex’s eyes darkened and his already spent cock gave a little twitch at the thought of getting Henry off in the shower. “Yes, okay, give me like five minutes and I’m golden.” 

Henry laughed, falling back onto the pillow next to Alex before shifting again to curl around his warm body. The nighttime air made their hair flutter in the soft breeze and Alex thought that his life had never been sweeter. 

Until of course he was pulling Henry up off the bed and dragging him into the shower. Until of course he was pressing Henry against the tiled wall. Until of course he was reaching his hand to encircle Henry’s cock. Until of course he was on his knees in front of the man he had just said I love you to. 

Until of course he fell asleep in Henry’s arms.

\---

**PRODUCER:** : [ _off camera_ ] Now that your time is nearly finished at the resort, how are you feeling going back to your regular life?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : I’m a bit nervous to see if this is just a bubble that Alex and I are living in, or if we’re meant for each other. I’d like to think that nothing will change between us when we’re out in the real world, but that would be naive. 

**PRODUCER** : What do you think will change the most?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : When you’re dealing with family and friends and jobs, that’s what really tests relationships. I know Alex and I are strong but it’s one thing to just be with ourselves, it’s another to bring in others.

\---

**PRODUCER:** [ _off camera_ ] Now that your time is nearly finished at the resort, how are you feeling going back to your regular life?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : A little hesitant not gonna lie. Henry and I have really gotten close these last few days and we’ve really grown in our relationship. It’s going to be a big change to step back into the real world with jobs and families. 

**PRODUCER** : What do you think will change the most?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Well I’m really going to miss the fact that I got to spend as much time as I wanted to with Henry. Going back to the real world is going to be god awful. I just wish we could stay here forever. I know introducing Henry to my family is going to be a lot to handle and I’d rather wait as long as possible if I can but I know that’s not realistic. [ _sighs to himself_ ] Can we just fast forward through that part? I’d really appreciate it.

\---

“This is weird right?” Alex said, setting his bags down in the brownstone that the show had provided them. “I mean we’re back in New York City but not really.”

Henry turned to take in the space. “It’s nice though. I live in a place similar.” 

Alex gaped at him. “Wait, you live in a brownstone? You’re shitting me.”

Henry looked back at him and tilted his head. “Did I never mention that?”

“Uh no, I think I would remember if my fiance is fucking loaded.” Alex scoffed but stepped forward so he could wrap his arms around Henry’s waist. It felt rather odd to call Henry his fiance but it was the truth after all. He wondered how his family would take it. He hadn’t had to really think about them until they left the resort. The moment he had stepped off the plane at JFK it had hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Not loaded exactly. I don’t own the place, my best friend Pez does. He lets me stay there since I run the philanthropy we created together. He checks in every now and then but he’s usually jet setting across the world half the time.” Henry explained before leaning down to kiss Alex on the mouth. He automatically tilted his head up to kiss back. 

“I’m looking forward to meeting this Pez.” Alex said once they both had their fill of each other for the moment. He walked back to jump up and sit on the counter. Henry walked forward to slot himself between Alex’s legs. “Do you think he would like me?”

“Oh most definitely. He likes people who are interesting and you, Alexander, are definitely interesting.” 

Alex hummed and leaned back on his hands with a slight smirk. He didn’t react when Henry’s hands rested on his hips, thumbs slipping under his shirt to stroke at the skin around his hip bones. 

“What about me? Who will I be meeting?” 

“Well, I don’t exactly have a ton of friends. Mostly just acquaintances from work but I wouldn’t consider them close friends. You’d definitely be meeting Nora though. She’s been my friend since her family started working with my mom. She’s dating my sister now too so it’s a whole thing.” Alex mused, tilting his head so it was resting against his shoulder. Henry didn’t stop stroking his skin, instead choosing to slip down lower so he was thumbing under the waistband of his shorts. 

“Do you think Nora would approve?” 

“She’s always been telling me to find a hot British boy so I think she can handle it.” Alex teased and Henry raised his eyebrows, biting back a smile. 

“How oddly specific.” Henry leaned forwards so that his weight was focused on where his hands were at Alex’s hips, effectively pinning him to the counter. He couldn’t try to wiggle out even if he wanted to. Alex’s gaze went to Henry’s lips and he struggled to lean forward so he could bring their mouths together but that only had Henry moving away just a bit so he was just out of reach. 

His gaze went back up to Henry’s blue eyes. “Why Henry, are you teasing me right now?” 

“Hmm, perhaps.” Henry shrugged.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Alex said in a low voice and enjoyed the way Henry’s eyes darkened. “Perhaps we should break in the bed, hm?” 

Henry was silent for a beat before he pulled back, walking away. “We’ll see.” 

Alex was left with his mouth slack for a moment before his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He growled to himself. He quickly hopped off the counter and quickly closed the distance between himself and Henry. With a running leap, he jumped on Henry’s back. Henry of course made a startled noise but his arms automatically went to brace Alex’s legs. 

Alex kissed the side of Henry’s cheek. “Take me to bed lover.” He crooned. 

Henry huffed but Alex could see the smile in the man’s cheeks and grinned as the man did just that. 

The bed bounced under him but he was quick to scramble up. Henry shoved him back down and he got back up once more. “No, I’m taking charge.” He ordered and Henry pursed his lips but sighed and laid down on the bed, starfishing which only made Alex smile a bit. He quickly moved to straddle Henry, hands going to wrap around Henry’s wrists none too gently. He hovered over Henry’s face. “When I said break in the bed, I mean I’m going to fuck you until you’re breathless and begging.” 

They had first had sex the fourth night at the resort, both of them not able to contain it any longer. While both had also been nervous about bringing a physical aspect to their relationship, all it had done was made them feel more connected. Never before had Alex been so in tune with another person when it came to sex. He had learned which parts of Henry made him curl in ecstasy and which parts made him shy away. He wanted to make Henry feel as good as possible and he planned on making that a reality tonight as well.

By the time he had gotten Henry’s clothes off of him, the man was already shaking with want and desire. 

“Come on Alex.” Henry begged. 

“Come on what?” Alex smirked at him from between the man’s legs. Henry was rock hard and leaking from only Alex’s kisses and nips and love bites. 

“More, please. I...I need more.” Henry whispered, back arching until Alex’s hand shot out to hold the man’s hips against the bed frame. In all reality, the bed was quite nice. Study and solid and the mattress was just the right amount of firm. He was going to enjoy sleeping next to Henry on it. 

“Since you said please.” Alex grinned and he moved forward a bit until his tongue flattened against Henry’s entrance while his free hand slowly wrapped around Henry’s cock. The man’s entire body jolted and began to shake when Alex flicked his tongue back and forth, delving into the most intimate part of Henry. 

He continued to lick and prod as Henry’s hand pushed into his curls and gripped hard enough to make him hiss a bit but he found he didn’t mind it. It only heightened the way he was feeling and the noises that were coming out of Henry were more than enough to get him going if he wasn’t already with the picture. 

Alex loosened his grip on Henry’s hip and reached forward for the lube that was on the bed, pouring some on his fingers so he could push into Henry. His gaze moved up to watch Henry’s reaction, making sure he wasn’t hurting him. He didn’t have to worry though. Besides the initial push inside, Henry’s face was all ecstasy and pleasure. Henry’s body froze when he found that place inside him that made sharp gasps and wanton moans leave the man’s mouth. 

“Please… _fuck_...please Alex.” Henry began to babble. “I...ngh, I need more. I want more. I want you to fuck me.” 

Alex grinned and he sat back on his haunches, slipping his fingers out and leaned forward to kiss Henry hard. Henry wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders tightly, the man’s legs coming to wrap around his lower back. Alex let out a muffled sound until Henry went boneless and he laughed. Henry’s face was flushed and glistening, mouth looking obscene. 

“God I want to mark this in my memory forever.” He said with a breathy laugh.

“Shut up.” Henry muttered but he saw the faint smile. “You’re getting distracted.”

“I can’t observe and enjoy my fiance?”

“Not when he’s getting blue balls you can’t.” Henry leaned up with a hiss. “Come on already.”

“So impatient.” Alex grinned but he ripped open the condom and rolled it on, lubing himself up. Henry wiggled his hips a bit to get in a better position and Alex slowly pushed in. The first time they had done this Alex had gone so long between sex that he hadn’t lasted very long at all. It was almost embarrassing but he made up for it only an hour later to the point that Henry’s legs were shaky the next day. He was determined to make that a reality tonight. 

Henry’s head arched back against the pillows as Alex bottomed out. He rubbed a soothing hand against Henry’s sharp hip bone until Henry nodded to him, giving him the go ahead to start moving. When he did even the first bit of friction made them both suck in a breath and when he started actually going at it, really breaking in the bed, all Alex could hear was his own heavy pants and Henry’s constant stream of moans and gasps.

Alex let out his own groan when he felt Henry’s blunt nails make a long trail down his back and he leaned forward to kiss the man hard, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Henry followed with his head before flopping back down on the pillow. God he looked like a wreck like this but so angelic at the same time, blonde hair glinting in the lamp light spread out behind him like some sort of halo. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Henry asked breathlessly, hips shifting in impatience. 

Alex leaned forward until they were practically face to face. “I love you.” He whispered and he saw the way Henry’s expression softened. The man wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and brought him the last few inches until their lips were parting for the other. 

They came like this, just holding each other as Alex rocked into Henry. They came with each other’s name on their lips. 

“I don’t want to leave this bubble.” Henry whispered into the back of Alex’s neck. 

Alex was silent, feeling Henry’s arm around his waist as he pulled him closer. “It’ll be different but I think we can handle it.” He said back quietly but he was thinking the same thing Henry was. It was one thing to spend every waking minute together, it was another to bring friends and family into it and the stress of jobs. 

He shifted in Henry’s arms so they were face to face. He let his fingers trail down Henry’s nose gently. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?” 

They were both going back to their jobs and in the next few days he would be meeting Henry’s family and Henry would be meeting his. 

“I’m looking forward to getting back into the swing of things but I’m going to miss you.” Henry said and Alex had honestly never heard someone say that to him. At least not this explicitly. 

“Yeah I’m going to miss bugging you too.” Alex grinned and Henry snorted. 

“Go to sleep, you heathen.” Henry said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Alex shifted so he was the little spoon once more. Normally he would curl his lip in disgust at the very idea of being the little spoon but he felt safe in Henry’s arms. “Alex?”

Alex turned his head back so he could just barely see Henry from the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

“I love you too.” Henry murmured and Alex smiled to himself before he settled down into the pillows once more with a content sigh.

\---

Alex slipped his hand into Henry’s hand. “You surviving in that head of yours?” 

Henry squeezed his hand back and turned his head to look at him with a curt nod. He could see that Henry was much paler than normal but still keeping a strong face on. 

“They aren’t going to bite you I promise. I’ll personally fight them if they try anything.” Alex said with an encouraging look. He knocked on the door to his mom and stepdad’s house. It didn’t take longer than five second before the door opened and Leo stood in the doorway.

“Welcome boys!” Leo said with his normal bright and cheery disposition. Alex grinned. “Come on in.” 

They followed Leo into the living room where his dad was in a heated discussion with Nora and Ellen was in the kitchen with June. They hardly noticed the cameras following them but the moment they came in, the entire family looked up. 

“Alex!” His mom greeted him. “About time!”

“Hi everyone. This is Henry. My um...my fiance.” Alex said, deciding to introduce Henry before anything else. 

“Hello.” Henry said with a little wave, not letting go of Alex’s hand for a second. 

“Welcome Henry.” His mom said, wiping her hands on her apron and coming towards them both. “I’m Ellen, Alex’s mom.” 

The rest of the family went around introducing themselves until they were all gathered around the table to eat tacos that Ellen and Oscar had both worked on with Leo’s supplement of a multitude of dips to choose from. 

“So what do you do Henry? Alex hasn’t been able to tell us much since coming back to New York.” Oscar asked before taking a bite of his taco and looking over at Henry who was trying to eat a taco delicately. 

“Just…just eat it Henry, you’re going to get messy regardless.” Alex muttered with a smirk.

Henry just stuck out his tongue before looking towards Oscar. “I help run a philanthropy for LGBT teens. Me and my friend started it a couple years ago and I see to the day to day.” 

“Impressive.” Ellen said, looking to Alex. “Seems you got a good one here.”

Alex looked at Henry with a contented smile. “Yeah he’s pretty great. Even if he does eat a taco like a monster.” 

“Excuse _me_ we didn’t exactly have tacos growing up.” Henry gave Alex a pointed look.

“So he does have flaws.” Nora grinned. 

“I’ll teach him the right way in no time.” Alex said with a shrug. 

“Do you think you and Alex will be getting married at the end of this?” Ellen asked, making the conversation take a quick left turn. 

“Mom!” Alex hissed.

“No, no, it’s a valid question.” Henry said, shaking his head. “I would like to think so. I do realize this is untraditional and not something that typically happens in relationships but I’d also like to think that when you know, you know. Believe me, I was skeptical at first but the very first conversation I had with your son I knew we clicked on a deeper level than I had with anyone else in a very long time if ever. I know merging two lives into one is very difficult, but I also know that Alex knows who he is and that means he’s not going to falter in that aspect. I would never want to ask him to become a different person.”

Alex just stopped and gaped at Henry. They had discussed marriage before, more than once in fact, but hearing Henry say this to his parents of all people, made his chest practically explode. 

“Well I’m sold.” Oscar said and the entire table laughed. 

Alex was still looking at his mother though. Out of everyone in his family, Ellen was the hardest to convince. 

She just gave him a wry smile that he knew to be her smile she only gave when she believed what she was being told. “Well said Henry. I can see you and Alex do have a connection I’ve never seen him have with anyone else. You two don’t look to me like you’ve just met.”

Henry gave her a nod and turned to Alex. “I honestly feel like I’ve known him my entire life.” 

Alex took Henry’s hand underneath the table and gave him a squeeze. Henry squeezed back.

The rest of the night was spent catching up. He watched Henry interact with his family from across the room, making Nora and June laugh and he felt warmth spread throughout his body.

“I know that look mijo.” Oscar said as he came up next to him.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Alex swung his gaze towards his father. 

“Love.”

Alex looked back at Henry. He took a sip of his drink. “Do you think I’m moving too fast dad?” 

Oscar leaned against the wall. “When I first met your mother I knew I was going to marry her within five minutes of meeting her. Back then she was a firecracker, still is, but we were too similar. I like this guy. He compliments you.” Alex met his father’s eyes once more. “So no, I don’t think you’re moving too fast. For once I actually like someone you’ve brought home.”

Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t feel like you have to conform to what society tells you Alex. It’s going to be hard at times and you either grow stronger together or you break apart. Only time will tell but right now I think you’ve got something good going for you.” Oscar said and the corner of Alex’s mouth twitched up.

“Thanks dad.” 

Oscar nodded and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Soon the night was drawing to a close and he and Henry said goodnight to his family. On the drive back he looked over at Henry who was in the passenger seat. 

“Well? Thoughts?” He asked a little hesitantly. 

“I love your family. Your mom is intimidating as hell but I think she liked me. You know her better though.” Henry said and Alex laughed.

“Yeah she is. I never got away with shit growing up but she definitely liked you. Otherwise she would have given you that sickly sweet southern charm. I heard no ‘bless your hearts’ at all so you’re golden.” Alex grinned and Henry let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well that’s good. I was nervous but I can see where you get all your charm from.” Henry said with a little huff of a laugh.

“Oh you find me charming huh?”

“Don’t get a big head about it.” Henry rolled his eyes and Alex kept his stupid, dopey grin. He was just thankful for a pleasant night. 

Now he was starting to get worried about meeting Henry’s family.

\---

“They’re going to hate me.” Alex whispered as they stood in front of the door to Henry’s mother’s house. He was wearing a suit and tie and his palms were sweaty. He rubbed them down the side of his pants before Henry kissed the side of his head. 

“No they won’t. You’re much too charming to ever have anyone hate you.” Henry murmured against his skin. 

“You haven’t met me when I’m drunk and wanting to fight people.” Alex muttered. 

Henry let out a startled laugh. “You like to fight people when you’re drunk? You never fought me.”

“Yeah well you’re cute.” Alex shrugged. Henry just laughed again and reached over to ring the doorbell. He shifted from foot to foot while he waited for the door to open. 

“Henry!” A younger woman said with a beaming smile and tugged Henry into a giant hug. She looked at Alex over Henry’s shoulder. “You must be Alex then?”

He gave this woman his biggest, most winning smile. “You must be Bea.” 

Bea nodded and ignored Alex’s hand that was stuck out for a handshake and instead brought him in for a hug as well. “Don’t be nervous,” She whispered in his ear. “And ignore our older brother. He’s an arse.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose but he kept his smile on as Bea led the both of them into the rather nice house that was in the suburbs. Henry had explained that his mother had bought it when Henry moved to New York City to be closer to him but she usually spent most of her time in London. Bea lived here year round when she wasn’t off taking trips around the world.

As Alex walked into the living room that was finely decorated, he saw an older woman who had Bea’s complexion and Henry’s eyes. “Hello, you must be Henry’s mother.” He said and instantly gravitated towards her.

“Yes, I’m Catherine. It’s nice to meet you Alex.” She said with a rather warm smile that he hadn’t been expecting. He nearly missed Philip who was standing behind the couch as he and Catherine shook hands. “From what Henry tells me, you make him very happy.”

Alex couldn’t stop the warmth that spread across his face even if he tried. 

“Mum.” Henry said with a pointed look and Catherine just shrugged with a twinkle in her eye that reminded Alex of Henry when he got into one of his mischievous moods. 

“This is a great home.” Alex said, turning in place as he took it all in. It reeked of money but not in a bad way. More of an elegant way, like old money. He knew that Henry said that he didn’t have money but this showed that his family did. 

“Built in the 20s.” Philip interrupted. 

“Beautiful.” Alex said with a genuine smile. “You must be Philip.” He said, holding out his hand to shake. Philip took it with reluctance but it only made Alex smile wider. 

They sat and conversed for a while, Henry telling about their time at the resort and how it’s been since getting back into the real world.

“Alex is always surrounded by paperwork I swear, and he wears these cute little glasses when he does.” Henry said, grinning at him and Alex glared.

“I thought I said the glasses were confidential.” He hissed but didn’t put any heat into it. Henry just shrugged with a wink. 

“How is this going to work between you then?” Philip asked. “Are you _actually_ going to get married?” 

Alex looked at Henry then back at Philip. “I think we’re taking it day by day. I do know that I love Henry and I didn’t think I would ever find someone that compliments me so well but who also pushes me. I think I would have become dehydrated at least twice since coming back to New York if he didn’t force me to stop working and actually eat and drink something.”

He reached out and took Henry’s hand and squeezed it. Henry gave him a soft look.

“Okay I cannot handle you both. You are very adorable.” Bea said with a laugh, breaking the tense mood that Philip had put them in. 

Alex chuckled, still looking at Henry. “Yeah he is.” 

Henry pursed his lips together, biting back a smile before looking up at his brother. “Any more questions Philip?”

Philip just leaned back against the couch cushions, his knee jiggling a bit. “How can you know you love someone in such a short amount of time though?”

Alex turned to look at the man as well. “You just do. I knew the moment I first started talking to Henry. I’ve told him things I haven’t told anyone else in this world and I trust him with that knowledge. It just...works.” He said with a shrug. 

Philip gave him a distasteful look but didn’t say anything else except a harumph of disbelief. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly with Bea breaking out the baby pictures. Henry rolled his eyes and blushed when Alex laughed at how chunky he was as a baby. The afternoon tea was relaxing and though Philip continued to have a rather bad attitude, Alex got along well with Catherine and Bea. He was sad to leave.

“He loves you, I can see it.” Bea said as they said their goodbyes. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him like that. I know you think this might be rushing things but like you said, when you know you know.”

“Are you telling my deepest darkest secrets to him Bee?” Henry asked with an arch of his eyebrow. 

“Only the darkest.” She winked and kissed Alex on the cheek. He said goodbye to Catherine and gave a begrudging handshake to Philip and then they were back in the car. 

“I hope they weren’t too hard on you.” Henry said as they drove back to the brownstone they were sharing for the show. 

“Not at all. Your family cares about you, even Philip though he was a bit of an ass.” Alex smiled over at Henry. “Plus the baby pictures were a huge bonus. Little chubby Henry was so cute.”

“Oh my god.” Henry groaned but couldn’t stop the amused expression on his face. He felt Henry lean over to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek and it was his turn to give Henry an amused look.

“What was that for?” 

“For being great. For not punching Philip even though I knew you really wanted to.” Henry mused and Alex gave a shrug of approval. 

“His face was itching for it. Maybe next time.” He winked at Henry and went back to driving.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] You’ve been back in the real world for three weeks and you’ve met the family. How are things?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Things are actually really good! Henry’s family seemed to like me and we got along pretty well. 

**PRODUCER** : Any fighting between the two of you?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Well like all regular couples, we’ve fought about stupid things. He used my really expensive soap without asking after a long day at work and I snapped at him for it, but we don’t hold grudges. We’ve been talking it out and working through it.

 **PRODUCER** : The wedding is in one week, do you think you and Henry will say ‘I do’?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : [ _shifts nervously in chair and clears throat_ ] Not gonna lie, I have my reservations. I think the fact that I’ve grown up with divorced parents makes me more jaded when it comes to marriage. I also think though that going by a certain social timeline is stupid. I shouldn’t have to wait a designated time to get married because society says so. [ _raises his chin in defiance_ ] I don’t like following rules.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] You’ve been back in the real world for three weeks and you’ve met the family. How are things?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : Things are surprisingly quite good. Alex and I have gotten a routine going. We go to work during the day and at night we’ve been cooking dinner together and on the weekend we try to do dates together. 

**PRODUCER** : Any fighting between the two of you?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _monotone_ ] Have you met Alex? He likes picking fights with plants. [ _laughs and shakes head_ ] No, I kid, though he did yell at the succulent we bought together on our first trip to the grocery store together because it was too cute for him. We haven’t really had any big blow ups though, usually just little snapping here and there when we’re tired from work but it doesn’t last very long. 

**PRODUCER** : The wedding is in one week, do you think you and Alex will say ‘I do’?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : I plan on saying those words. I don’t care if it’s crazy of me to do so but spending all this time with this man and finding new things that I appreciate and enjoy each time I talk with him makes me a little more connected to him. I’m not going to lie and say that I’m not completely terrified to do so but I think we can make it. [ _looks down at his hands and speaks more softly to himself_ ] I hope we can make it.

\---

“We’re insane right?” Alex asked Henry the day before the wedding. Everything had been basically planned by the producers though they had asked for their opinions about small details like the flowers and the way they wanted the ceremony to play out.

Henry sighed as he traced circles around Alex’s bare skin, making goosebumps follow in his wake. “Perhaps, but I don’t care. We can be insane together.” 

Alex gave Henry a faint smile and leaned up to plant his lips on Henry’s. Their bodies were still hot from the sex they had just gone through and he knew he was a sweaty mess. He broke the kiss and hopped up on his knees. “Come on, let’s take a shower.” He said, pulling on Henry’s hand.

Henry whined in a pitiful way, pouting at Alex. He leaned over and kissed Henry again. “I’ll make it worth your time.” He said in a heated voice and didn’t miss the way Henry twitched under him which only made his features morph into a sly look. 

They made it into the shower and Alex took his time washing Henry’s skin, working his fingers into the muscles and reaching up to work shampoo into the man’s wet hair. Henry moaned softly, leaning both into Alex and into the shower wall. He arched into Alex’s touch as his hands moved lower in order to massage the man’s ass. His fingers delved between Henry’s cheeks, working water into the mess that he had made. Henry let out a gasp when Alex’s fingers dipped even farther, circling Henry’s entrance. Henry of course, bucked back onto his fingers while also taking Alex’s face roughly in his hands and kissing him hard. 

Alex was glad that they had taken the physical part of their relationship relatively slow because it meant that he could enjoy these moments that much more. 

As he looked up into Henry’s eyes, water dripping from his eyelashes he felt like he could see his future written out in front of him. Holding Henry like this every night and every morning, waking up next to him and celebrating his accomplishments and building him up in his defeats. Frankly it terrified him but weren’t the best things in life the most terrifying to leap into? To jump into the unknown, praying someone was there to catch you when you did? 

He knew without a doubt as Henry came into his hand for the second time that night that he was going to say yes at that altar. He was going to marry Henry.

\---

“Are you sure you want to do this Alex?” Ellen asked as she straightened his tie for him. They were in the bride’s suite at the wedding venue since he had much more family that were able to attend the wedding. June and Nora were laughing together on the couch, heads bowed together in discussion. Leo was chatting with Oscar with a drink in his hand. 

He honestly wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He turned to his mom. “Yes.” He said definitively. 

Ellen gave him her wry look and nodded. “He’s a good one Alex. I’m glad for you baby.” 

Alex suddenly felt shy. Figures it was only his mom that would ever make him feel like that. “I like him too.” He said easily before joining the rest of his family. He knew that in a few short minutes he would be at the altar, saying his vows in front of his family and cameras for a TV show he hadn’t actually applied for himself. Past him would have been shaking in his boots right now but present Alex wasn’t afraid. Present Alex was here in the moment and he was happy.

He walked with his family into the ceremony space and took his place at the altar, waiting for Henry to walk down the aisle. He adjusted his cuff links at least three times before the music started and he turned to see Henry being led down the aisle with Bea and Catherine on his arm. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way Henry was walking towards him. A jolt went through him because that was _his_ man. That was _his_ fiance despite the fact that he had never met the man only two months before. 

The world narrowed down to Henry and everything else no longer mattered as the man climbed the few steps up to the altar, smiling fondly at Alex. 

“God damn you look so hot.” Alex whispered to him. Henry’s eyes widened but then so did his smile. 

“You clean up nice too, Diaz.” Henry winked as he took Alex’s hand in his own. 

Alex hardly heard the officiant speak, he only cared about Henry. Something about finding love in unexpected places or shit like that. Whatever it was he was sure it was heartfelt and genuine but all he could see was Henry. 

“The couple has decided to write their own vows for this evening.” The officiant spoke and that was Alex’s cue to bring out his notecard that June had helped him write.

He cleared his throat, looking down at the card and then back up at Henry. “I’m not the poet in this relationship obviously, but I’ll do my best. Henry, when I first spoke to you I’m not gonna lie, it was the accent that drew me in.” The crowd laughed. “It was your soul that made me stay. I felt like I knew you before I even got to see you in person and let me tell you, the first look did not disappoint. I know we’ve only gotten to know each other for a short amount of time but I could not ever imagine my life without you in it now. You’ve made me want to be a better man. I love you.”

Henry’s face was soft and open, squeezing Alex’s hand before taking out his own vows. Alex waited for Henry’s words. 

“Alex,” Henry started, looking up at him with a rather shy smile. “I went into this entire thing a bit skeptical. How can I meet someone and learn their heart without ever seeing them? My first conversation with you went so much deeper than any other first date in my life and I knew the moment I left that pod for the first time that I was in trouble. I’ve so enjoyed getting to know you over the course of this experience and I wouldn’t change anything. I don’t care that we fight over the little things, only that we grow stronger together. I want to be the person to force you to eat something when all you want to do is work. I want to be the person that listens to your rants about conspiracy theories at two in the morning. I want to be the person to hold your hand as we make new memories together. I want to be the person that you say I love you to in the morning and again at night.”

Alex sucked in a breath as he listened to Henry’s words curl around him. Henry gave him another shy look.

“I want to be your person forever.” Henry finished.

“Goddammit you asshole. This is what I get for being with a writer.” Alex glared at Henry who let out a watery chuckle. He smiled before looking to the officiant as if waiting for him to continue with the ceremony.

“Do you, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, take Henry Mounchristen to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“Yes.” Alex said before the man hardly was able to finish. “I do. Yes.”

Henry grinned at him. 

“And do you Henry Mountchristen take Alexander Claremont-Diaz to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Henry looked into Alex’s eyes. “I do. With every part of me.” 

Alex burst into a grin. He didn’t realize just how nervous he was until Henry said those words. He hardly heard the officiant speak when Henry grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him forward into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his now husband and kissed him tight.

The reception was a blur of laughs and cheers and wholesome speeches from June, Bea, Oscar, Ellen, and even a teary eyed Leo. Alex held Henry close the entire time, dancing with him, never letting him stray too far and if he did, his eyes were constantly looking around the room for him. 

The night ended with Alex and Henry in the back of a limo giddy and drunk on alcohol and pure elation. 

“I love you husband.” Henry whispered to Alex.

“I love you husband.” Alex whispered back.

\---

**PRODUCER** : [ _off camera_ ] It’s been six months since your marriage. How are things between you?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : Never better. Alex moved into the brownstone that we bought from my friend Pez. 

**ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : After some bargaining. We had to leave a room open for him when he visits. Somehow he always manages to get out of the cleaning after we host a part for him huh?

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _smiling with a shrug_ ] I don’t know what to say, that’s Pez for you. [ _looking back towards camera_ ] We went on a trip to Thailand for our honeymoon two months ago when Alex could take off work.

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : He got super burnt the second day and nearly divorced me when I forgot and accidentally clapped him on the shoulder. 

**HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : In my defense, I warned at the resort that I would do that to you so you chose to forget the rules.

 **PRODUCER** : Sounds like you guys are still going strong. Now that you’re this far out from the experiment, what are your thoughts on your experience?

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : It was such a wild whirlwind of a thing. To be put with all these people and you assume that things aren’t going to work out for you that when you are placed in front of someone that you match so perfectly with it’s almost like you can’t believe it at first.

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _nods_ ] I never expected that meeting someone from this experience would last this long. We definitely lucked out with each other. [ _bumps shoulders with Alex_ ] 

**ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Yeah for all those haters out there they can suck it.

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _snorts_ ] Alex!

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : What? It’s true. [ _leans in for a kiss which Henry returns_ ] I found my match and I’ll fight anyone who tries to take him away from me.

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** : [ _turns to camera_ ] See what I have to deal with? He’s a monster. Someone take him away. [ _Alex gasps and Henry grins_ ] Just kidding. Never leave me.

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** Never. [ _looks to the camera_ ] We good? We good here? I need to go make out with my husband right now.

 **HENRY MOUNTCHRISTEN** Alex! [ _starts to blush_ ]

 **ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ** : Bye! [ _gets up and drags Henry up as well who is giggling_ ] Bye audience! [ _waves to the camera before walking off camera_ ]

END OF RECORDING

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
